


It's Just One Night

by Kaillingme (Setty94)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Ancestors, Cliche, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme
Summary: Here's a riddle: what do you get when Baekhyun has scary ancestors, Jongin is a cynic who doesn't believe in ghosts, and they both get explicit instructions not to bone while house sitting the old family house? Chaos.





	It's Just One Night

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'd like to thank the mods for letting me self prompt twice! Secondly, I really don't know why I thought of this idea, and I'm not totally happy with the execution but I had a lot of fun writing it even though it ended up about 6k longer than I had intended it to! I hope you all like it uwu

It was a dark and stormy night – no really, it was dark and the rain was pounding the top of Mrs. Byun’s car hard enough to drown out the music. It didn’t stop her from lecturing Jongin as she drove up winding mountain road, however. Quite literally nothing would stop that, much to Jongin's chagrin.

“You need to make sure that you both have dinner. The power likes to go out when it rains, so I’ve packed you some food, but I know how you like to eat.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Jongin said, barely keeping himself from rolling his eyes.

He was silently cursing Baekhyun for forcing him to ride with his mom instead of him. This was supposed to be a weekend getaway before they had to start all the pre-wedding rituals, but it felt more like a torture room. He didn’t _not_ like Mrs. Byun, but ever since she had caught the two of them making out back in grade school, she kinda held that against Jongin (not that she ever mentioned it). It has been years since then, but apparently, she never forgot.

“There are plenty of rooms, so no need for you two to share a bed,” she said as they rounded another corner. How she was able to see the road was beyond Jongin. She was barely tall enough to see over the steering wheel let alone see through the rain. “But if I know my Baekhyun, he will insist. You have to tell him no.”

“Ok– wait, why?” Jongin asked. He had been more or less going along with what she was saying up until there. He and Baekhyun had slept together numerous times, what would be so wrong now? What did this house have that made it so important that they stay chaste?

“The house is haunted by our ancestors. They don’t take kindly to premarital….interactions. So no sex!”

Jongin rolled his eyes before he was even able to stop himself and thanked god for the darkness shrouding his features. Two things were wrong with this whole situation. Baekhyun's mom was lecturing him about not boning her son and he did not believe in ghosts.

First of all, Baekhyun was usually the one who instigated every single time they made the beast with two backs, and second of all, any time Baekhyun brought up ghosts stories, Jongin had to try really hard not to laugh. Ghosts just simply did not exist. They were impossible and made very little logical sense. And if Jongin was anything at all, he was logical.

Majoring in Computer Science in university and following it up by getting a desk job at a startup technology company hadn't really done much to change Jongin's more clinical inclinations. It wasn't to say he wasn't creative or lacked the ability to have his mind changed, but ghosts? Come on.

“Right. Yes, ma’am. I’ll take care of it,” Jongin said matter-of-factly. He'd try, he honestly would, but with a fiance like Baekhyun Jongin really couldn't make that kind of promise. Not that Mrs. Byun needed to know.

In response, Mrs. Byun simply tutted and that signaled the end of their conversation. Jongin watched the murky surroundings speed past the car as she whipped up the mountain. Somehow she was a scarier driver than Baekhyun and _that_ was saying something.

 

The car came to a stop in front of a huge multi-storied house. It looked almost like a haunted house from a movie, but Jongin ignored the little voice niggling the back of his mind. It was just one night. One night, and one day and then they could go off on their own vacation of their own picking.

Maybe some place like Cabo or the Maldives? It really didn't matter to Jongin where they went. Hell they could hole up inside a love hotel for a week and he wouldn't complain. He just wanted some much needed alone time with his fiance before they were pulled so thin that just looking at each other wrong might make them snap.

When the windshield wipers stopped moving, Jongin finally noticed that the car was off and dug around by his feet for an umbrella. Why did it have to rain so damn hard? Talk about cliche. Staying in a "haunted house" with spooky rain and a dark atmosphere? Jongin snorted. He couldn't have picked a lamer context than this.

Jongin got out of the car, opened the umbrella and walked around to the driver’s side to shield Mrs. Byun from the the onslaught of sky-water. She gave Jongin a strange look, but let him lead her to the front door under the same umbrella. He just wanted to be nice, especially since they were about to be family for the next foreseeable eternity. Again, Jongin wasn't complaining. Nope. He certainly was not.

Apparently, Baekhyun was already there as the lights were on inside the house. That was a good sign. If the power was still on now, then Jongin figured they really didn’t have anything to worry about. Rain storm, shmain storm. Maybe Mrs. Byun was just trying to scare him. He wouldn't put it past her. It _was_ right up her alley of antics.

The inside of the house was a bit drafty, but nothing too bad. It was filled with dated furniture, dark wood paneled walls, and dusty rugs. Mrs. Byun said nothing to Jongin as she pattered about, pulling sheets off of chairs and lightly dusting everything with a small cloth. She moved like a madwoman and Jongin stood and admired how quickly she moved around the house. Part of him hoped he'd be as spry when he reached her age – not that she was old or anything. God, Jongin stuck his foot in his mouth even within his thoughts.

Mrs. Byun turned around and glared at him, as if she heard him and Jongin sprang into action, following behind her. He held onto every dusty sheet and nodded and hummed to all of her statements without really putting much thought into what she was saying.

_The television only gets two stations. The back burner on the stove doesn't work, so don't turn that knob. Sometimes the water heater acts up. It's in the basement, just give it a whack and it should start working again. The dryer is broken so hang the clothes to dry, but don't forget about them. Sometimes the neighbors like to come and steal the sheets._

Jongin was stuck wondering where the hell Baekhyun had run off to. Why did he have to leave him alone with her? He was supposed to come and rescue him. They had made a plan of it. Jongin would bite the bullet and take the car ride with her so long as Baekhyun came and saved him afterwards. So just where in the heck was he?

When they finished gathering all the sheets, Mrs. Byun turned toward Jongin and looked him up and down. “Put those in the trunk and go change. You’re covered in dust.”

Jongin glanced down at his white t-shirt and groaned. It was now a fuzzy shade of gray. “Yes ma’am,” Jongin said and started to walk away but then paused. “Where is the bedroom?”

Clucking under her breath, Mrs. Byun led Jongin to a room and nodded at it. “That’s the room. The trunk is at the end of the hall. We’ll be back tomorrow to take those to the wash.”

“No, no you don’t have to do that,” Jongin said. He did _not_ want Baekhyun’s parents to show up unannounced in the morning. Baekhyun's mother was enough, but having to be under his father's scrutinizing eye as well? Jongin would much rather eat these dusty sheets. “We’ll wash them,” Jongin offered with a smile.

A tiny quirk twitched Mrs. Byun’s mouth like she was going to say something, but she nodded and left Jongin standing in the hallway. Jongin sighed and walked over to the trunk. He flipped it open, dumped the sheets inside without taking much notice of it and then shut it. “Ugh,” he said as he noticed how dusty his arms were. Luckily he wasn’t allergic or he’d be in big trouble.

A dusty old house that looked straight out of a horror film was Jongin's kink. Well, that was what he told himself, because he was unimpressed with all the superstition surrounding the place. Ghosts weren't real, spirits didn't exist, and when people died that was it. He was a cynic. What could he say?

Pushing open the door to the room, Jongin almost slammed right into Baekhyun’s back. “Babe, where the fuck have you been?”

Baekhyun spun around and gave Jongin a wicked grin. “Getting you used to my mom.” He pulled Jongin close, brushing his lips just a hairsbreadth from Jongin’s and then backed away, finger hooked into the hem of Jongin’s shirt. "Oh I like dirty boys," he teased.

They fell onto the bed in the corner of the room and before Jongin even really knew what was going on, he was lip locked with Baekhyun, shirt yanked off and long, pretty fingers playing with his belt. Their teeth knocked and Jongin nibbled on Baekhyun’s bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth and earning a satisfied groan from his fiance. Ah, this was the life.

In the back of Jongin’s mind something was bothering him, but Baekhyun’s lips felt so nice, and the heat of his palms slipping inside his pants, groping his ass was intoxicating. Jongin let Baekhyun roll them over, so that he was on top.

Baekhyun’s shirt was off in a flash and Jongin attached himself to Baekhyun’s chest, swirling his tongue around a hardening nubs and lightly biting. The sounds Baekhyun made were enough to send happy little tingles right to his dick.

“Feels good baby,” Baekhyun said and tangled his fingers in Jongin’s hair and pulled.

Hot, wet lips pressed against Jongin’s flushed skin. He could feel the dizzying sting of teeth biting down and moaned loudly. Baekhyun knew his spots all too well. Jongin closed his eyes, losing himself in the moment. He rolled his hips against Baekhyun’s, feeling his hard length grinding over his. But, there was something in the back of his mind that was souring every second.

Jongin drew Baekhyun to his mouth and gave him a chaste kiss, ending the passion and stared up into soft brown eyes. “Your mom is still here.”

“So?” Baekhyun said and dove down into another kiss that made Jongin’s toes curl and breath leave his lungs. “Never stopped us when we were in high school.”

Baekhyun had a point. Jongin kissed Baekhyun again, this time rolling them over so he was perched over his lover. He gently pushed black hair from Baekhyun’s forehead and kissed him on his temple. They could switch from hot and heavy to sweet and innocent so easily. “But, we should still see her off before she goes.”

Just then, the door swung open and Mrs. Byun sighed. “Can’t follow even one direction,” she muttered and started hanging things in the closet. The woman had absolutely no shame at all.

Jongin’s face was aflame and he slid off of Baekhyun and tried to discreetly roll onto the floor so he could grab his suitcase and pull on a new shirt without Baekhyun’s mother noticing. But it was all for naught, because she simply tossed a shirt at Jongin’s face and clucked under her breath once more. Ugh. She was _always_ judging him! Jongin glowered at her and then at Baekhyun, who was sitting on the bed, legs crossed and a huge amused grin on his face. Great. He didn’t even have backup.

“Mom, why don’t I help you in the kitchen?” Baekhyun said.

His mom scoffed at him and said, “I've already unpacked everything. You go check and make sure everything is out of my car, son.”

Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders, gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and went about his business while Jongin was left alone all over again. He slowly put on the shirt she had tossed him, buttoned and belted his pants again and sheepishly stepped inside the closet to look around while Mrs. Byun watched him like a hawk.He sighed, guessing that he'd better get used to this.

Jongin’s parents were so different from Baekhyun's. His mother was a freelance artist, one who always wore her hair in messy topknots and had smudges of paint smeared on her face. His father was a nice slightly rotund chef with a cheery smile. They had showered him and his sisters with so much love and freedom that Jongin just really wasn't used to this style of hovering. He cursed himself for not taking his mother's option up sooner and helping her with her next painting.

By the time Jongin finished hanging up all his clothes from the suitcase, he heard voices in the kitchen. Half of him was concerned that he didn't even notice that Mrs. Byun had left the room, but the rest of him was quite happy with how well he'd organized the closet. Everything in his suitcase and Baekhyun's suitcase was neatly ordered just the way he liked it.

For only staying a single night, he knew they overpacked, especially since they'd be spending most of it naked, but what Baekhyun's parents didn't realize was that they'd be taking off to the airport tomorrow evening anyway. So keeping up appearances was worth the trouble of unpacking everything.

Creeping out of the room and gluing himself to the wall, Jongin eavesdropped as much as he could.

"Mom, don't be so hard on him."

"I have to. One of you needs to be responsible, here."

"Oh my god Mom, I'll take care of the shrines. Do you really think they'll bother us tonight? It's been years since any of us even felt them."

"It's been years since we've visited here other than to pay respects. Follow their rules, son. You want their blessing don't you?"

"I'm not a kid Mom. I don't believe in ghosts anymore."

"They're your ancestors. Not ghosts."

"Same thing."

A gasp. "Sometimes I don't think I even know who you are anymore."

"You're being dramatic, Mom. I'll take care of everything okay? Let me drive you down the mountain, alright? We can talk more on the way."

"Fine."

Silence. Then Mrs. Byun said, "I like him, I really do. But you two act like dogs in heat. " She paused, "Just be mindful."

"Yeah, yeah," Baekhyun replied.

Footsteps faded from the kitchen and Jongin sat there mulling over what he'd heard. Was there something going on in this house that neither of them had thought to reveal to Jongin? He didn't believe in ghosts or anything supernatural for that matter. To him, this was just an old house with faulty electricity that had yet to prove faulty.

Jongin shook his head and rolled his eyes. The older generation was always so stuck in their ways. He sighed and returned to the room, looking around and taking in his surroundings. It was a large room, had two closets – one was a walk-in, the other had one of those folding doors, a huge bed with a foot stool at the end, a large rug with swirling flowers on it, and a full-body mirror. All in all, a standard bedroom. Nothing to write home about, really.

Then Jongin noticed that there was no technology in the room. How was he supposed to fall asleep? He needed to have some type of ambient noise otherwise his brain would get to thinking and he'd see the crack of dawn before he closed his eyes. He hadn't realized just how much he'd miss the hum of his desktop back home until he noticed the absence. Jongin groaned and left the room, in search of a television and hoped that Baekhyun would be back soon.

  


It was nearly two hours later when Baekhyun kicked the door open, drenched from the rain and face looking like he was ready to murder Jongin. He slammed the door behind him, water pooling around his feet as he yanked off his shoes, hopping up and down.

"Why didn't you answer your phone? I had to walk up the goddamn mountain...in the rain...in the dark!"

"Woah slow down there grandpa. Just because you had a hard life, doesn't mean mine is easy. Do you know how long I had to search for a good channel here? You only get two and one is the news."

Baekhyun's eyes flashed but then a small smile broke over his features and Jongin winked at him. He was pretty good at diffusing Baekhyun's anger. They never really could stay mad at each other for long anyway.

"I hate you," Baekhyun said as he walked over to Jongin and plopped down on top of him, wet clothes and all. “So I’m going to make you suffer with me.”

Jongin squawked and tried to push Baekhyun off, but his finance simply went limp. "Get off me!"

"Make me," Baekhyun challenged.

The cold from Baekhyun's clothes seeped into Jongin and for a briefest of moments, he felt pretty bad. He circled his arms around Baekhyun and kissed the top of his head in apology. A small sound came from Baekhyun and he lifted his head to look Jongin in the eyes.

It was a bit reminiscent of the first time they realized they were into each other, only the roles were reversed. Jongin had trudged over to Baekhyun's in the middle of the night, hoping to sneak in so they could play the latest Mario Kart and ended up standing in the rain while he pelted rocks against Baekhyun's window. The doofus had his headphones over his ears, jamming out to one of his favorite CDs and it took Jongin standing against the window for nearly twenty minutes before Baekhyun noticed him.

When Jongin climbed into the window, he had tripped and the two of them fell to the floor, Jongin wet and cold on top of Baekhyun, looking into his eyes as his heart raced in his chest. He didn't know what had come over him, but kissing Baekhyun had obviously been the right choice because now here they were, a few months out from their wedding and spending time alone for the first time in nearly a year (it was tough living with his parents).

Slowly, Baekhyun scooted up on Jongin's body and paused. He hovered over Jongin's face, pupils blown and a slight tremor shaking his body. Jongin held him closer and tilted his head. Soft lips met his and Jongin was lost again in how amazing his fiance made him feel. They quickly made their way to the shower.

It took a little while for the hot water to kick in, but Jongin didn't care. He as too preoccupied by the taste of Baekhyun in his mouth and his lovely fingers wrapped around his cock. Baekhyun’s mom had been right. They were practically glued at the lips and hips, but who could really blame them when they spent most of their time dodging Baekhyun's parents? (They liked to show up unannounced even at Jongin's parents house -- the nerve!)They just wanted some goddamn private time for once. Was that so hard to ask for?

The first hot splashes of water hit Jongin’s shoulders and he pulled Baekhyun under the water with him. Steam curled from their skin and hair as they kissed lazily. Jongin snaked his tongue out, catching the tip of Baekhyun’s and curled it. That elicited a nice playful growl from Baekhyun and Jongin smirked.

“You still cold babe?” Jongin asked, holding Baekhyun flush to him under the nearly scorching water. He did always like it best when the water nearly boiled him alive. Something about it made him feel ready to take on the world.

“Why? You gonna warm me up?” Baekhyun teased. He slipped a hand between them, stroking their lengths together. “Because I have a few ideas…”

Jongin’s knees felt weak and he had to brace himself against the shower wall. “Fuck,” he hissed.

“Mmm, what’s that?” Baekhyun said as he sunk to the tub floor. He was perched on his heels, holding Jongin’s cock at the base and gently tapping his cheek with it. “Speak up, young man, or I won’t know what to do with this.” He wagged it in the air a few times.

Again the little thought in the back of Jongin’s mind came to the forefront, but he shoved that shit so far back when Baekhyun’s lips closed around his tip. Nothing in the world quite compared to the way that Baekhyun’s mouth made him feel. He slapped his hand against the glass door, sliding it down with a squeak as Baekhyun swallowed him whole.

Pink lips that looked so pretty and tight around his cock had Jongin feeling heady. He loved watching Baekhyun’s head bob and the way he kept eye contact with him as if he dared Jongin to look away. Long, slender fingers cupped Jongin’s balls, gently squeezing and massaging them and for a moment, Jongin’s world went white. He was digging the nails of one hand into the grout of the shower wall, and the other had a handful of slick strands tangled around his digits as he came. It took three spasms of his hips for him to suck in that first breath of steamy air.

“Oh my god,” he gasped, sagging against the shower wall, chest heaving and dick growing soft by the second.

A very pleased Baekhyun stood up, licking his lips and then catching a mouthful of water from the showerhead before he leaned in to kiss Jongin chastely. “You’re welcome,” he said with a wink and began soaping them both up.

Jongin didn’t even have the coherency to think of a retort, so he simply thanked Baekhyun breathlessly. He felt gummy and weak and blissed out of his mind entirely. It was nice to get to enjoy his post-climax haze for once. But, all of that was ruined by the shower suddenly going cold and the water sputtering to a complete stop a few second later.

“Ah fuck,” Baekhyun groaned. “Damn pipes are so old here.” He pulled the glass doors open and stepped out.

Jongin could hear him turning the faucet to no avail and decided to climb out the shower. Neither of them had truly rinsed off, so that meant that Jongin was going to be itchy, but he tried his best to wipe off as much of the soap as he could with the towel.

“What happened?” Jongin asked, toweling his hair dry now that most of him was dry.

Baekhyun sighed exasperatedly. “I don’t know. But I’ll call a repairman tomorrow."

"We could go rinse off in the rain if you want?" Jongin offered after hearing a crack of thunder overhead.

Baekhyun looked at him like he had spoken Icelandic and said, "How about no? Let’s go watch some tantalizing TV and eat. I’m _starving_.”

Jongin shrugged his shoulders, but as he closed the bathroom door, he swore he saw a dark figure being reflected in the mirror. It gave him pause for all of half a moment, but when Baekhyun looked over his shoulder at him, Jongin quickly put it out of his mind and followed him into the kitchen already feeling his skin begin to itch. Stupid old pipes.

 

A few hours later, and the two of them had at the very least pulled on some boxers and were sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table. Jongin turned just in time to see Baekhyun snatch a chip that had just fallen on the ground and eat it.

“Eww, babe, don’t eat off the floor,” Jongin grimaced.

“I’ll eat you off the floor,” Baekhyun quipped without missing a single beat.

Of course such talk went straight to Jongin’s groin so, he had to adjust himself in his boxers to keep things under control. “Is that an offer?”

“You betcha,” Baekhyun said, mouth full of chips. It was cute in a gross way, kinda like how Jongin found it adorable every time he caught Baekhyun picking his nose or the time they both shaved each other’s pubes. They were that kind of couple. Not too many lines that they hadn't crossed by now.

“Well since you offered,” Jongin started as he quickly shirked his boxers and kicked them over the back of the couch. He got on all fours and wagged his butt. “Bon appetit!”

Instead of feeling Baekhyun’s mouth, however, a loud slap reverberated in the room and Jongin’s ass stung from the impact of Baekhyun’s hand.

“Ow! What the fuck?”

“You can’t just put your ass out there and not expect me to smack it,” Baekhyun explained. “Lemme go brush my teeth and I’ll be right back for this five-course meal.” He gave Jongin another pat on the butt and then kissed it before he left the room.

Jongin lowered himself to his stomach and sighed. If he had things his way, the two of them would spend the majority of their time here completely nude. They had so much catching up to do before they were swamped with wedding preparations and entertaining family members from all reaches of the country. It was something Jongin both looked forward to but also not. He was excited to get married to the love of his life, but was very much so not looking forward to the intrusive questions about their lives.

“Ooh, you look so sexy like that,” Baekhyun said as he lowered himself onto Jongin’s ass. He was also nude judging by the smoothness of his skin as he laid himself on top of Jongin and tickled his ear with his breath. “I kinda just want to fuck you like this,” he said.

Jongin hummed in agreement and then bounced his hips, lifting Baekhyun up with him. He was suddenly feeling very playful. “Only if you can tame the bull!” He pushed himself to all fours and slipped out from under Baekhyun before his fiance knew what was happening and raced around the coffee table.

Baekhyun sprang to his feet and grabbed a pillow, holding it matador style at the other end of the table. “A worthy opponent has entered the ring!”

“Winner gets to pick positions,” Jongin chimed as he stood on his feet and used his hands to make horns. “If you can catch me you win, but if I pin you down, I win.”

“Deal,” Baekhyun said and flipped the pillow.

“Alright, here I come,” Jongin said as he charged his feet up on the old rug. With his head pointed down and his fingers-horns ready, he raced towards Baekhyun, fully expecting to capture him.

Instead, when Jongin glanced up, he saw Baekhyun standing about ten feet away, grinning and waving the pillow around like a towel. “Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me!”

“Oh I’ll get you!” Jongin laughed.

  


As it turned out, Jongin was a much worse bull than Baekhyun was a matador. It had only taken about five more tries before Baekhyun side-stepped Jongin and jumped on his back, causing them both to go crashing down onto the sofa. Luckily it was soft.

“I won,” Baekhyun said kissing Jongin’s temple. “Better get that ass of yours ready!”

“Jokes on you, I already planned on bottoming tonight,” Jongin said with a lilt.

He and Baekhyun mostly took turns when it came to the deed. While Jongin preferred to be on the receiving end, he had to admit that seeing his cock disappear into Baekhyun was a pretty damn hot sight. Not that it was happening tonight though.

“Good, then you won’t mind taking a seat right here will you?” Baekhyun replied and pointed to his face. He wiggled his tongue and licked his lips. "Got it all warmed up too."

Jongin snickered but obliged. He quickly positioned himself over Baekhyun's face and stared down at his fiance. He was falling into his eyes like diving into the ocean. He just loved him so much. And, he was about to love him even more.

"Smother me with that ass, baby," Baekhyun said, quirking his brow.

The first hot swipes of Baekhyun's tongue made Jongin shiver in delight. He pulled up, stomach fluttering and then lowered himself again, enjoying the lewd slurping Baekhyun made beneath him. That mouth was made of pure sin and Jongin was a sinner. He could not get enough.

His cock was hardening with every circle Baekhyun's tongue made and soon little beads of precum rolled off the tip and down his length. He tried to reach behind him to stroke Baekhyun, but was swatted away and given a loud hmph from down below. Jongin shrugged. Sometimes Baekhyun just wanted to give instead of receive. Jongin was not complaining about that.

After short while of Jongin grinding down on Baekhyun's face, moaning and gripping the arm of the sofa for stability, Baekhyun tapped his leg and Jongin lifted reluctantly. The smaller slipped out from under him and pushed Jongin down so that his face was in the cushions and his ass up in the air. And then the rimming continued. At least for a little while, because the next thing he knew, Baekhyun's mouth was gone and in its place was cold air and an ear-piercing yelp.

Jongin shot up, looking around in the darkness and then-- wait, when did it get so dark?

"Shitshitshitshit!" Baekhyun hissed and rocketed off the couch, slamming into the coffee table and then crying out in pain. "Ugh, babe help."

"Fuck what happened?" Jongin asked, trying to ignore the fact that his dick was growing softer by the second. He groped around in the dark and came into contact with Baekhyun's head and used that to give himself reference.

Reaching down, he helped Baekhyun up and waited for his eyes to adjust. "Did we finally lose power?"

"Looks like it," Baekhyun hissed. "God I hope it's not because--"

Jongin nudged Baekhyun. "Don't tell me you believe what your mom was saying..."

Slowly, they made their way to the kitchen as Baekhyun explained. "Well, I can't _not_ believe her. I saw some strange shit here when I was growing up. Didn't I tell you about--"

"Yeah, yeah, the time you were choking on a bean and someone gave you the Heimlich but when you turned around, no one was there. You've told me that a million times."

"Okay Mr. Everythng-is-black-and-white, how do you explain that? Hmm?" Baekhyun challenged while digging around in the drawers.

Jongin sighed, "Let's just drop it."

"Don't have an explanation do we, Mr. Science huh?" Baekhyun teased as he lit a candle. The flame flickered in front of his face and cast dark shadows all around.

Now that they had some light however, Jongin pulled in on himself. The house was actually quite creepy in the dim lighting. "You weren't even old enough to have had that memory. It's clearly incepted by your parents. You were what? Two? Your brain doesn't even store memories from then?"

"Here we go with that again," Baekhyun laughed as he lit more candles. "You took one class of psychology and you still think you know more than me."

"It wasn't just one class, babe, it was cognitive psychology, the premiere psychology," Jongin teased.

"Yeah, yeah," Baekhyun rolled his eyes dramatically enough that Jongin could see it in the candlelight.

They continued their light-hearted bickering until the majority of the forty candles were lit and placed around the house. They looked like little stars, flickering against the dark backdrop of the house. It would have been romantic if it weren't for the fact that the conversation had divulged into another one of their common topics: Batman vs Superman.

"Superman is an alien," Baekhyun started. "He comes from a different planet with all these alien powers and you're telling me some middle-aged conglomerate with fancy devices is going to beat him? Jongin do you even science?"

"Batman isn't just a middle-aged conglomerate. He's the leading force in technological development. Of course he's going to develop a technology that can defeat aliens. _And_ he is an excellent strategist and fighter. Plus, Superman is weak to kryptonite, all Batman has to do is get him with that," Jongin rebutted.

He actually liked this conversation because he liked how worked up Baekhyun got about it. His face usually got all rosy from his frustration and Jongin just kind of wanted to kiss him until it went away. He was such a lucky man.

"Superman has laser vision. He can literally kill Batman with that. Or he could crush him, literally. He's super human, hence _super_ -man. Come on, Jongin. You have to side with me on this." Baekhyun argued. He was getting visibly frustrated which meant Jongin was that much closer to winning.

"Nah, I think Batman will kill him. I mean did you read Endgame? Batman won that one," Jongin said. He knew this one was going to get under Baekhyun's skin in three, two, one...

Baekhyun threw his arms up in the air. "Are you kidding me? Superman won every other showdown they had together! Just because the most recent one had Batman win, doesn't mean anything!"

"Actually, Batman won in Red Son, The Dark Knight Strikes Again, One Night in Gotham City--"

Suddenly soft lips crashed onto Jongin's and he giggled in response. "Gotcha, babe."

"I hate you," Baekhyun said and then kissed Jongin again.

The two of them fell into each other, legs laced over one another and hands roaming each other's bodies. Maybe the candlelight was putting them in the mood after all. Or maybe it was the sound of the pounding rain and thunder in the background. It really didn't matter to Jongin because he was really enjoying the taste of Baekhyun in his mouth. Haunted house or not, Jongin was determined to enjoy his time with Baekhyun.

After what felt like a pleasant eon of kissing, but in reality was only about ten minutes, Jongin felt a cold chill settle over his skin. He shivered involuntarily and Baekhyun made a deep hum in his chest.

"You like that?" He whispered and nipped Jongin's bottom lip again.

Jongin wanted to say yes, but then he felt a hand on his back. Which usually was never a problem, except for the fact that he saw both of Baekhyun's hands on his thighs. "Um, Baek..."

"What? You don't like it when I bite you? Or– oh fuck!" Baekhyun scooted away from Jongin, eyes wide as saucers.

Jongin whipped around, and squinted into the darkness. He couldn't see anyone, but he definitely still had the feeling that someone had just touched his back, fresh on his skin. Maybe Baekhyun had actually done that and then moved his hand away really fast? Or perhaps Jongin was just imagining that because he _wanted_ Baekhyun to touch his back. Whatever it was, there had to be a logical explanation for it.

"What?" Jongin said as he turned back to face his fiance.

"Nothing," Baekhyun shook his head. "I just thought I saw something."

Jongin glanced back over his shoulder and sighed. "Probably just a shadow from the candle."

"Yeah, probably that," Baekhyun whispered, settling onto the couch with distance between them. He played with his bottom lip while Jongin watched him, feeling a little annoyed but also worried.

The two of them sat quietly for the next few minutes until Jongin's stomach growled loudly. He patted his tummy and laughed. "Guess we should've eaten more than chips and dip."

"I'm hungry too," Baekhyun smiled weakly. "I'll grab us something."

The moment Baekhyun stood up, the power flashed back on and all the candles went out simultaneously. Weird, but not totally supernatural. Jongin let out a low whistle and then clapped. At least they had power again. The candles probably went out from the air conditioning coming back on. See, a logical explanation for everything.

"I'll turn on the TV. What do you want to watch? The news or infomercials?"

With the lights coming back on, the color seemed to return to Baekhyun's face, so he grinned and said, "Let's watch infomercials and make fun of the actors!"

"I'm game. Do we have drinks? We should take a shot every time one of them drops or breaks something!"

"Do you want liver disease? Because that's how you get liver disease," Baekhyun chimed from the kitchen.

"Aw you're no fun! What if it was my life long dream to die of liver disease?" Jongin said as he leaned over the back of the sofa. He could see Baekhyun from his vantage point and was enjoying the view of his ass as he bent over to grab something from the bottom shelf of the fridge.

"My uncle died from liver disease," Baekhyun said over his shoulder.

Jongin gasped, feeling guilty almost immediately. "Shit, babe why didn't you tell me? God, now I feel so insensitive!"

"Because I lied," Baekhyun replied, sticking his tongue out as he rounded the corner with two containers full of last night’s dinner.

"Dick." Jongin huffed as he pouted. He snatched his container from Baekhyun and peeled back the lid with feigned annoyance.

"Takes one to know one,” Baekhyun sing-songed. He started digging into his food and already had a mouthful of noodles.

"I've been trying to take yours all night, but you wanna play games," Jongin pouted playfully. He stabbed his fork at the noodles and then twined them around it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm a virgin," Baekhyun giggled with another mouthful of food.

"If you're a virgin then how do you explain all the times we fucked?" Jongin asked. He shoved the first bite in his mouth and sighed happily. Annoying or not, Mrs. Byun could cook. All of her meals had been nothing short of top quality and Jongin quite honestly could not get enough of it.

"Overactive imagination?" Baekhyun quipped with a cheeky smile.

Jongin faked a gasp. "I'm offended."

Baekhyun grinned. "Nice to meet you Offended, I'm Baekhyun."

"Get. Out." Jongin laughed. Yeah, times like these would never get old. He playfully punched Baekhyun in the arm as they both settled on watching infomercials. Jongin had no problem working with what he was given.

 

The rest of the night went more or less like that. The two of them joked around, fooled around, and despite not actually getting to do the deed, Jongin was still pretty satisfied with the time they spent together. Besides, a little edging never really hurt anyone and that just meant that the first night they spent on their vacation would be all that much more worth it.

By the time the two of them crawled into bed, Jongin was already half asleep. He tossed and turned for a while because his phone was dead and he forgot his charger, _and_ the only television was in the living room which left his mind to roam until the wee hours of dawn.

Except, that didn’t quite happen. Around three in the morning, Jongin heard a rustling at the foot of the bed. He nudged Baekhyun with his heel and mumbled for him to stop messing around, but when Baekhyun moaned a sleepy “I’m not doing anything,” Jongin shot up.

At the foot of the bed was a small dark ghostly figure. It sat hunched over one of their bags, digging through it as though it had never seen the objects inside of it before. Icy tendrils of fear and surprise coiled around Jongin’s throat as he felt a scream bubble up. He shoved Baekhyun hard, trying to get him to see the figure before it left, but it was all for naught.

The moment Baekhyun rolled over, angrily grumbling about Jongin waking him up, the figure was gone. The only evidence left behind was the bag at the foot of the bed, which Baekhyun promptly kicked off as he glared at Jongin in the darkness.

“Babe, why?” he drew out the word into a long whine as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “I was having the best dream.”

It was tearing Jongin in two to decide whether or not he wanted to share what he saw with Baekhyun or not. If he did, then Baekhyun would have ‘proof’ that his house was haunted, but if Jongin didn’t, then...well he didn’t know.

“I think I was having sleep paralysis,” Jongin said. That did seem like the most likely explanation, aside from the bag being put at the foot of the bed.

Baekhyun cupped the side of Jongin’s face and turned him to face him, “It’s all in your mind, baby, don’t forget that okay? I’m here for you.” Baekhyun wound his arms around Jongin’s middle and rested his head against him. “We’ll just cuddle until you fall asleep – how does that sound?”

Jongin frowned. “Can I ask a hypothetical question?”

Baekhyun nodded, letting out another sleepy sound.

Jongin rearranged his arms so that Baekhyun was more on his lap than clinging to his shoulder and sighed. “In any of your childhood stories...did one of your _ancestors_ pick things up?” He knew that ghosts didn’t exist and even if they did they weren’t corporeal so they couldn’t interact with them, but...what was that thing at the foot of the bed then?

Baekhyun’s body went rigid on Jongin’s lap. “Say what now?”

“Ah, it’s stupid,” Jongin said after a moment. He carded his fingers through his hair and shook his head. “Um nothing. Just my sleep paralysis I guess.”

Baekhyun sat up, his eyes wide and skin looking rather pale in the moonlight. His night shirt slid off his shoulder and Jongin’s hand itched to fix it, but the expression on Baekhyun’s face kept him frozen. “Maybe I should sleep in the other bedroom.” he muttered, casting his gaze to their open room door and then back to Jongin. “Did you open that?”

A shudder vibrated Jongin’s back and shoulders as he shook his head. “No, I haven’t moved since I got in bed.”

Baekhyun sucked his bottom lip behind his teeth. “This is bad.”

Slowly, he slid from the bed, the sound of his feet hitting the padded rug was the only other sound in the room. He ducked his head out into the hallway, looked both ways and then with lightning speed, slammed the door shut and locked it. “Fuck!”

Jongin watched him, chest rising and falling more quickly now. “What is it?”

“It’s just one night, it’s just one night, it’s just one night,” Baekhyun said as he breathed. He remained with his back to the door and slid to his butt before he glanced up at Jongin and patted next to him. “Come sit with me, I need to explain some things to you.”

 

~*~

 

Mornings in the old Byun estate were rather chipper. As the rays of light filtered in through the curtains, Jongin felt himself stirring. He blinked hard, jaw popping open as he yawned and scratched his back. How he ended up back in bed, he wasn’t sure, but he had the strangest dream last night.

He dreamed that Baekhyun had told him that he came from a long line of spirit walkers and that because of this, whenever they visited this estate they had to do a certain ritual in order to appease his ancestors or they would wreak havoc. Heh. Very strange and very funny. Jongin smiled to himself at the types of things his imagination could come up with.

“Babe!” Jongin shouted as he noticed that Baekhyun’s side of the bed was vacant. It was still warm so he couldn’t have left too long ago.

“Kitchen!” Came Baekhyun’s response half a beat later.

Jongin rolled out of bed and dug his toes into the fibers of the rug for a moment. For only falling asleep not too long ago, he felt strangely rested. As he padded down the hallway to the kitchen, Jongin felt lighter with each step. The house looked quite nice with the bright light of the sun coming through every window. All the drapes were pulled back and even the air seemed cleaner.

Spotting Baekhyun at the stove, Jongin came up behind him and kissed his nape. “Good morning!”

“It’s nearly noon,” Baekhyun replied, turning to face Jongin and kiss his nose. “I let you sleep in because you looked so cute.”

Jongin froze, “But what about our flight?” They were supposed to be leaving this afternoon to go on their own vacation together but the sheepish blush on Baekhyun’s cheeks told Jongin that something had happened while he slept.

“About that…”

Jongin pouted, giving Baekhyun his best glare and crossed his arms. “We promised each other that we’d get to spend alone time together before the preparations.”

“We will, but,” Baekhyun paused to check the pot on the stove and then sighed. “But, I spoke to my mom this morning and she can’t make it here to watch the house for the rest of the weekend, so I offered–”

“Baekhyun,” Jongin whined. He almost stomped his foot but caught himself before he did. “Why?”

“Well, one of us has to be here on the first weekend of every month to do the ritual and if you’re going to be a part of my family, you may as well learn,” Baekhyun explained. “That and we are alone here, technically.”

“Technically?” Jongin said with a quirk of his brow.

“Well my ancestors–”

“So we’re alone,” Jongin interrupted. It had to be the whole aura of the rain coupled with his delirium that made him so receptive to the possibility of ghosts last night, but a new day meant a fresh mind and Jongin was back on his skeptical bull shit.

Baekhyun sighed and pursed his lips. “Jongin, baby, please, just I don’t know...humor me? I know you don’t believe in this kind of stuff, but I do and so does my family, so don’t be a dickhole.”

Feeling bad, he unfolded his arms and nodded. “I’m sorry, I’m being rude.” As an apology he placed his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders and started massaging. “How about you show me this ritual and I’ll do my best to at least try okay?”

Baekhyun leaned back into Jongin’s chest and nodded. “Later, but thank you. Breakfast will be ready in five!”

  


Jongin had never actually hung his clothes to dry on a clothesline before, so when he and Baekhyun tramped outside with two baskets of sopping wet sheets, Jongin wasn’t entirely sure what to do with his.

“Grab some pins, throw the sheet over the line and then pin it in place. It’ll keep the wind from blowing them away,” Baekhyun explained. Then he reached into the bag at his side and put the butts of the pins in his mouth as he flung a sheet over the twine.

Jongin watched him first and then got to work. It wasn’t hard, in fact the more they hung up the more Jongin found himself enjoying such a simple but repetitive task. His parents had always thrown their clothes in a dryer and then divided up their clothes and folded and put away their own. So doing it the old-fashioned way was novel to him. Novel and cliche. He kinda liked it.

As Jongin hung up the last sheet, he stepped back and admired his handiwork. The breeze lifted the sheet into the air and that was when Jongin saw Baekhyun’s legs quickly approaching him. He ducked to the side, knowing that Baekhyun was up to something and when he ended up on the other side of the sheet he heard Baekhyun giggle.

“You saw me didn’t you?” Baekhyun called out.

“You’re not very good at hiding, honestly,” Jongin replied. He lifted the sheet and held it up until Baekhyun joined him under it.

Framed by the white of the sheet, Baekhyun looked almost angelic. His black hair stuck to the damp sheet a bit, but his cheeks were so round and soft that Jongin couldn’t help but plant hearty kisses on both.

“I love you,” Jongin whispered against Baekhyun’s skin.

Baekhyun hummed and then laced his long fingers through Jongin’s tendrils, “I love you too.”

Then, perfect lips met Jongin’s and he lost himself in the gentle breeze and soft white of the sheets. He lost himself in Baekhyun’s kiss, the way he nibbled at his mouth and pulled their bodies flush, hands gripping Jongin’s cotton shirt at the sides and pushing it over his head.

“Mmm, I love your body too,” Baekhyun mumbled, fixing his mouth to Jongin’s collar bone and sucking a nice pink mark on his skin. His hands trailed up and down Jongin’s sides like he was trying to map out the very slight curve of his waist.

Another few moments of tender kisses turned into more heated ones, tongues slipping into mouths, fingernails being dragged over skin, and hard lengths being pressed against each other. Jongin sank to his knees in front of Baekhyun, kissing the swell of his hips and tucking his fingers into his jeans.

He looked up at Baekhyun’s flushed face, eyes begging as he said, “Can I?”

“God yes,” Baekhyun groaned and deftly unbuttoned his pants.

Jongin wasted no time pulling out Baekhyun’s dick and lapping at the pink tip. He swirled his tongue around it, keeping eye contact with Baekhyun and smiled. Baekhyun had always looked so good when he was flushed and ready to fuck Jongin’s mouth until he came all over his face.

As Jongin slipped Baekhyun’s cock into his mouth, he hummed in his throat, making Baekhyun’s thighs quiver. He’d always been quite weak to that. Baekhyun caressed Jongin’s jaw and then trailed his thumb down to hold his chin, as he slowly undulated his hips, gliding his cock over Jongin’s tongue over and over.

Quiet but deep moans left Baekhyun’s pretty little lips as Jongin let him fuck his mouth. He tangled his hands in Jongin’s hair, gradually picking up speed while Jongin flattened his tongue and kept still. Spit dribbled down his chin and he tightened his swollen lips around Baekhyun’s shaft, taking over as he bobbed his head back and forth.

Baekhyun didn’t last much longer after Jongin began hollowing out his cheeks and using his hands to stroke while he sucked. As his hot spurts of cum shot down his throat, Jongin couldn’t help but smile around his cock. This was payback for Baekhyun’s blow job in the shower.

“Holy fuck,” Baekhyun gasped, pulling out of Jongin’s mouth and using the end of the sheet to wipe his face off. “That was amazing.”

“I know,” Jongin gloated. He stood up and grabbed Baekhyun’s hand, guiding it to his own erection and whispered, “But now it’s my turn.”

Baekhyun’s lips curled into a smile and as he sunk to the grass at their feet, a loud crashing sound from inside the house made them both jump. Baekhyun kissed Jongin’s pelvis and then stood up. “Lemme check on that and I’ll be right back to take care of you.”

He turned Jongin’s face towards him and planted a deep kiss on him before heading back to the house, leaving Jongin standing under the sheet not quite sure how to feel. Were Baekhyun’s ancestors cock-blocking him? Of course not! They weren’t real – well they _were_ real at some point in time, but they were certainly not ghosts because ghosts didn’t exist. No matter how many times Baekhyun may have wanted to convince Jongin of ghosts and spirits, he just couldn’t justify them. He needed concrete proof.

Another breeze lifted the sheets and Jongin crawled out from under the one he and Baekhyun had shared. He looked up at the sky, watching the cottony clouds float at a leisurely pace and sighed. Would the sky over Hawaii or Italy be different? Would he and Baekhyun be sitting at the poolside, sunglasses on and sipping martinis without a care in the world?

After waiting for what felt like ten minutes, Jongin checked the dryness of the sheets and then headed back inside the house, in search of Baekhyun. Why had he agreed on this trip again? Oh yeah, because he’d been balls deep in Baekhyun’s ass when he’d been asked. Jongin snorted. Baekhyun really did know how to get Jongin to agree to everything.

The house still looked bright, and Jongin followed the dust particles as they swooped and spun in the rays of light. The first place he checked for Baekhyun was the bedroom and when he came up empty, he checked the bathroom, then the kitchen, and finally around the front of the house.

But, for some reason, Jongin couldn’t find Baekhyun at all. He sighed, feeling exasperated and flopped onto the sofa. He was sexually frustrated, annoyed at all the weird supernatural stuff Baekhyun was trying to get him to take a part in and kind of ready for an afternoon nap. Maybe that was all he needed after all. Sometimes grumpy boys needed some extra rest.

  


Jongin woke up to the smell of something burning and shot to his feet, panicked. Surely the worst had happened, the house had caught fire and Baekhyun was nowhere to be found and Jongin was left to fend for himself. Figures.

“Baekhyun!” Jongin called out, covering his nose with his hand as he stumbled off the couch and stood, looking around aimlessly. His senses were screaming for him to get out, but there was no way he was going to leave without making sure Baekhyun was okay.

“In the kitchen,” Baekhyun replied, nonchalantly, which while it calmed Jongin’s flight response, it did not assuage his suspicions.

What Jongin wasn’t expecting was to see as he rounded the sofa was all the food from the fridge on the counter, the containers cracked and full of gray fuzzy growths. Black pooling liquid was puddled on the floor as well splattered across the cabinets. He gaped at Baekhyun.

“What the fuck happened?”

“The fridge door flew off?” Baekhyun said as he pointed to the broken refrigerator with his thumb. He kept his back turned to Jongin and shifted his shoulders which made him suspicious.

“Babe, turn around,” Jongin said as he carefully stepped over the black gunk on the floor.

“No,” Baekhyun said huddling himself against the counter corner.

Jongin placed a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder and gently pulled until Baekhyun relented and faced him. The entire front of his shirt was covered with the black substance from neckline to hem. Some of it was dripping down onto his pants and when Jongin looked up, he saw Baekhyun’s face was splattered with the stuff as well and burst into a fit of laughter.

“What’s wrong with your face?”

Baekhyun pouted. He crossed his arms and his bottom lip jutted out. “I opened the fridge and it exploded.”

Jongin glanced at the broken appliance and then back to Baekhyun. He grabbed his bicep and gave it a playful squeeze. “My, my, what a strong man you are!”

“It’s not funny and it’s not coming off!” Baekhyun wailed.

Then he turned on the faucet waited, tapping his foot while the water sputtered out sluggishly. Baekhyun splashed it on his face and scrubbed, obviously showing Jongin that the stuff was not coming off and then whined. “See? It’s stuck on me.”

Jongin snickered. This was too funny. “Maybe it’s payback for you leaving me with blue balls?”

It was almost as if a light bulb turned on over Baekhyun’s head because his mouth formed a small ‘o’. “Fuck!” He groaned. “Okay, I know what this is.”

“What? What is it?” Jongin asked. He was still in the dark as to what exactly happened other than Baekhyun apparently breaking the fridge, but that didn’t explain why the food was all rotten or where the substance had come from.

“We have to visit my ancestors,” Baekhyun pursed his lips.

“Ugh, not this again,” Jongin rolled his eyes. “Ghosts don’t exist, spirits can’t harm you, and whatever has happened to you has a logical-”

“Jongin, for once, can you just go along with it?” Baekhyun interrupted.

Taken aback, Jongin flapped his jaw a few times before nodding. He _guessed_ he’d been a bit unfair about this whole thing. He didn’t mean to patronize Baekhyun’s beliefs, in fact, that was the last thing he wanted to do, but sometimes he just couldn’t flip the logic switch off in his head and that got him into trouble countless times with Baekhyun.

He stepped closer to Baekhyun and wrapped his arms around him. “I’m sorry.”

Baekhyun hugged him back even if it was reluctant at first. “Apology accepted.” He looked up at Jongin, face still stained with the substance. “But I’ll have to punish you for this later.”

“Oh punishment, Jongin said in a mocking tone. “ _I’m so scared_.”

Baekhyun booped his nose and stepped out of the hug. “Watch it mister, I know _all_ the ways to make you scream.”

And that shut Jongin up. Mainly because those kinds of words went to his dick, but also because Baekhyun was right. He knew just how to make Jongin suffer in the best of ways.

  


The attic of Baekhyun’s old house was a lot brighter than Jongin expected it to be. He guessed he never really noticed all the windows near the roof nor did he realize that a house as old as this would have a skylight nestled up in the rafters.

Aside from the brightness, there was also a surprising lack of dust or any other kind of debris or anything really. The only thing on this entire floor was an immaculate shrine against the east wall. Pictures of Baekhyun’s ancestors were set up on the different levels surrounded by small pots of flowers, little trinkets, coins, a small fountain at the foot, and several empty golden dishes that gleamed as though they’d been freshly shined.

Incense and small candles were lit as well, providing a faint flickering to the room. Which made Jongin’s hairs on the back of his neck stand up a bit. Had Baekhyun already been up here before to clean and take care of it? Or was it always like this and– wait, why was he even entertaining such thoughts? Of course Baekhyun cleaned it and made it presentable. There was no other logical explanation otherwise.

Jongin followed Baekhyun over to the shrine and hovered at the edge unsure of what to do but knowing full well he needed to be respectful. So, he bit back any quips and chewed on the inside of his cheek while Baekhyun mumbled to himself as he busied his hands.

Jongin watched as he took out new candles and set them next to the other ones. With a sudden flash, the new ones were lit and Jongin had to blink a few times in order to clear the green spots from his eyes. “What kind of candles are those? The joke kind for birthdays?”

Baekhyun glanced over his shoulder and pursed his lips. “They’re regular candles, Jongin. I get them from the dollar store.”

“Oh, I wasn’t being a dick, it’s just I saw a flash and just…. I’ll shut up now,” Jongin trailed.

Baekhyun gave him a small smile and patted the ground next to him. “It’s okay. They just do that. My ancestors I mean.”

Jongin’s lip twitched but he said nothing in response to that, instead just nodding. He promised to give it all a chance. But he still had to bite back a small giggle because Baekhyun was still covered in the black ichor and it made him look extremely silly.

“Okay, so explain your ancestors again?” Jongin said once he sat down, butt resting on his heels the same way Baekhyun was sitting.

“We’re spirit-walkers. We communicate with the dead, guide them to their final resting, and do other types of spiritual stuff,” Baekhyun said. “That’s why my mom and dad are so busy. They have a lot of clients every day and some day I’ll take over the business for them.”

Jongin’s eyes widened in surprise. Baekhyun had always joked with him about those psychic television shows, but never had Jongin actually believed an ounce of it. He knew it was all just reality TV and fake anyway, but the seriousness of Baekhyun’s face – albeit covered in the black stains – made him more likely to believe him. More likely to _want_ to believe him.

“So, this ritual is important. We have to pray to them, apologize and then we both have to make an offering of some kind,” he pulled out two small cakes and handed one to Jongin. “Afterwards we have to follow my mom’s rules. We should’ve from the start but well, I guess I stopped believing and well now look at me.”

Jongin bit his lip. This was some pretty heavy stuff. “What if I don’t?”

“Then it’ll get worse,” Baekhyun said. “My ancestors give us these powers but they can also do a lot of damage. Right now we’re lucky it’s just this minimal stuff.”

“Okay, but like, why do they care about us fucking?” The candles flickered and Jongin cleared his throat. “Um, I mean having intercourse?”

Baekhyun shrugged. “They’re old fashioned?”

At that, Jongin snickered. For a moment, Baekhyun actually had him believing i this mumbo-jumbo and Jongin really had to give it to him. He had a very compelling argument just then. The seriousness of his face and tone, the way the candles flickered when Jongin cursed, and the over all general creepy-movie feel to the whole thing was pretty damn good. If this was some type of elaborate prank, well Baekhyun really got Jongin well.

But, Jongin did promise to give Baekhyun the benefit of the doubt, so he didn’t voice these thoughts. Instead, he faced the shrine and took the small cake from Baekhyun. He’d act the part and maybe that way things would return to normal.

  


After the ritual and cleaning the kitchen, Baekhyun called a repairman and also let his parents know what had happened, all while Jongin moped on the sofa. Tonight they’d be sleeping in separate rooms and he was not looking forward to it at all.

He was already a little salty over the fact that they weren't going to be getting frisky together tonight, but to add insult to injury, Baekhyun did let him know that they could do other things so long as neither of them got off. Which, in Jongin's book wasn't fair considering he hadn't gotten off twice now. Not that he was counting or anything. (He was).

So when dinner rolled around and Jongin was fresh out of the shower, he was fully ready to just sit and watch some _tantalizing_ infomercials with Baekhyun, but of course, his fiance had other things in mind.

"Come here," Baekhyun said as he curled a finger at Jongin. He had that look that told Jongin he was up to something. The one where his pupils were blown and he adopted a tilt to his head. The one where he looked like a puppy that was about to do something wrong and knew it was wrong. Jongin both loved and hated that look.

Jongin hesitated and narrowed his eyes. "This is a trap right?"

Baekhyun faked a gasp. "As if I would try to trick you!"

Jongin rolled his eyes. "Oh come on."

He couldn’t even count on his hands and feet the number of times Baekhyun had pulled the wool over his eyes under an innocent ruse. He could maybe count on both their hands and feet, but his alone? Nope. Baekhyun had gotten him good too many times.

Baekhyun looked at him with wide eyes. "I just want to spend some quality time with my husband to be. What's so wrong with that?"

Jongin slowly padded over to him, towel still hanging around his shoulders and his hair completely damp. "I don't trust your tone. What’s up your sleeve?"

Although, he was curious. Especially when he noticed Baekhyun was only in his underwear and had a bottle of something in his hands. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all.

Baekhyun stood up and guided Jongin over to the sofa and pushed him down to his butt on the ground before settling himself on the couch behind him. "Relax, baby, I'm just going to give you the King's treatment."

Well, that sounded nice. More than nice really, so Jongin wasn't inclined to turn Baekhyun down. "O-okay..."

What followed after was not what Jongin imagined the King's treatment to be. After a very brief scalp and neck massage, Baekhyun had coaxed Jongin onto the sofa and now had the mounds of Jongin's ass in his oiled hands.

"I bet you didn't realize that you hold so much tension here," Baekhyun purred. "I'm going to have to massage each and every knot out with my bare hands!"

Jongin snickered. So this was what Baekhyun had been planning. Getting around his ancestor's archaic rules with a massage that had a happy ending. He wasn't complaining though, Baekhyun had magical fingers and as they mushed his cheeks around, he had to admit it felt pretty divine. The only problem was that Jongin was rock solid and pressed against the sofa and Baekhyun's ministrations were moving his hips just enough to give him friction.

"I wonder if you hold tension here too," Baekhyun hummed and spread Jongin's ass. A single finger danced over Jongin's entrance and he swallowed a low whine.

"I think I do," Jongin said through gritted teeth. If he carefully let out his breath, he would sound perfectly normal.

But of course, Baekhyun was already smoothing more oil over Jongin's rim and making his hips jerk with the stimulation. It was almost overbearing, the way Jongin knew well enough that he wasn't supposed to be doing this. That actually made it more intense and every time Baekhyun played with him, brushing and testing Jongin's hole, Jongin found himself biting into a pillow.

Without giving Jongin much of a warning, Baekhyun slid his finger inside and began to stretch and tease Jongin even more. It made him suck his lip into his mouth, a low whine caught in his throat as he arched up from the sofa. Pleasure blossomed throughout Jongin as Baekhyun touched his prostate and then gradually added in a second finger.

"Oh yeah, a lot of tension here," Baekhyun whispered.

Jongin glanced over his shoulder at Baekhyun, taking in the dark expression on his face and moaned. Baekhyun had slipped in a third finger and was pistoning them in and out with expertise. He really did know every single one of Jongin's buttons too well.

"Moaning is perfectly normal during a massage," Baekhyun said. He was really playing up the whole roleplay and truth be told, Jongin was enjoying it more than he anticipated.

Soon, in addition to Baekhyun's fingers sliding in and out of Jongin's hole, Baekhyun had started rutting against his thighs under the guise of giving him a special massage with a new tool that the parlor was trying out. He called it a thermal roller and explained that it was heated to body temperature and used to help sore muscles feel better.

In actuality, Baekhyun had oiled up his dick and was gliding it between Jongin's thighs while he fucked him with his fingers. "Your leg muscles are so taught, baby," Baekhyun groaned as he undulated his hips.

"Mmm," Jongin moaned, trying to form words into sentences, but all he could get out was "Thermal roller," before Baekhyun hooked his fingers, pressing against his prostate with a little more force and massaging it as well. He was really milking it at this point.

"Now don't be alarmed if you ejaculate, that is normal with prostate massages," Baekhyun murmured. He pulled Jongin to his hands and knees, to angel himself better and continued driving his cock between his thighs.

Jongin couldn't even hold back at this point. He had long since left subtlety behind and was repeating Baekhyun's name over and over the closer he got to his climax. Curse his fiance's perfect fingers. Curse the fact that he knew how to make Jongin whine and mewl like a starved kitten. Hell, even the fact that Baekhyun was fucking his thighs was hot and Jongin was about to blow.

Another cycle of Baekhyun's long slender digits massaging him had Jongin spilling down onto the sofa in gushes. His thighs trembled as he arched, grinding his ass into Baekhyun’s very capable hands and lost control of his hips. After the first waves passed he felt his arms buckle and ended up resting his face on the arm of the sofa while Baekhyun held his legs together and chased his own climax.

It may not have been sex, but damn, it had to be the best orgasm Jongin had had in a long time. He remembered blearily looking back at Baekhyun before sleep settled over him and took him away to dreamland.

 

~*~

 

Apparently, being fingered by Baekhyun made Jongin a very hungry man. He woke up to his stomach growling louder than a lawnmower and Baekhyun curled up on the other end of the sofa, still knocked out. That was fine though, he needed some rest and Jongin really only wanted a snack and then he'd go back to bed.

With gummy legs, Jongin padded to the kitchen and bypassed the broken fridge in favor for the cabinets. Mrs. Byun had packed them nonperishables as well as her homemade cooking, so despite the fridge food having gone bad, they still had...granola bars?

Jongin pulled out the only box of food in the pantry and then promptly let a shrill scream out as a swarm of ants and roaches crawled out of the flap. "What the fuck is wrong with this house?"

"Baby, what's going on?" Baekhyun's sleepy voice preceded his sleepy face and ruffled hair.

Jongin pointed at the box on the floor and the hundreds of tiny insects spilling out. "That! That was the last straw! I believe you now. I _saw_ your mom pack us extra snacks but the cabinets are empty and _that_ ," he spat out the word, "is where I draw the line."

He hated bugs. Everyone knew that. Especially swarms of them. They made him feel sick to his stomach and for Baekhyun’s ancestors to go this far, Jongin had had enough. He wanted a relaxing weekend with his fiance, not this bullshit. It was not what he signed up for at all.

Feeling exasperated Jongin looked up at the ceiling and shouted. "Okay, you win! I believe you exist! Now stop fucking with us! We just want to spend time together without having everyone breathe down our fucking necks. We want to show each other we love each other and newsflash! That sometimes involves sexual contact. I get it. You guys had it bad back then. You had all these diseases and sickness that sleeping around could really fuck your day up, but it's the twenty-first century and we live by new rules now!"

"Jongin don't–"

"And another thing! Why are you being such assholes? These people are your progeny, you should be proud of them. They've built themselves a reputable name and are doing well! Maybe if you weren't such _cantankerous_ old bastards, they'd visit more often. But, no, you punish them every time to the point where no one in your family even wants to take care of your shrine. His own parents pawned it off on him. That should say something! That should–"

Just then, the electricity shut off, leaving Jongin and Baekhyun in the dark. But, at this point, Jongin wasn't even scared. He was only annoyed and pissed off. Baekhyun's ancestors had fucked with their vacation and Jongin wanted it to end.

"Go on, do your worst! I don't even care. I don't care if you don't give us your blessing. I'm marrying him and that's final. So you can take your outdated ideals and shove them up your asses!"

Baekhyun's fingers gripped Jongin's arm and he felt him shudder once as a cold chill settled over them. But, Jongin was resolute. Spirits weren't real and they couldn't hurt them. At least that was what he was telling himself. Because in the shadows, he saw patches that shimmered and flickered. Tricks of the light, he said in the back of his mind and continued to stare into the blackness, challenging Baekhyun’s ancestors.

"Come on!"

Silence.

It went on for a few beats longer, only the rasps of their breaths and Baekhyun’s warm hands keeping Jongin grounded. He glanced around in the darkness, searching for anything.

“I’m not afraid of you!” He shouted at last and then the lights flickered on and a low hum of electronics filled the room.

Jongin and Baekhyun shared a look and very slowly surveyed their surroundings. Instead of seeing the broken refrigerator door leaning against the appliance, it was back on the hinges. The box that had been full of insects was now sitting on the counter, perfectly sealed and not a single bug in sight.

Tentatively Jongin opened the fridge and his jaw nearly dropped. Inside were all the containers of homemade food from Mrs. Byun. Even the ones they had already eaten. It was stocked to the brim with fresh vegetables and fruit as well. Almost by magic. Which in Jongin’s book also didn’t exist, but how could he deny such a thing in this moment?

"Um," Jongin said and pointed to all the food. He didn’t have an quips, no remarks. Just pure astonishment and for once he was okay with that.

Baekhyun stared at him wide-eyed and walked over to the cabinets which were stocked with the snacks his mother had brought and then he shrugged. "Maybe you said something they liked?" He seemed perfect nonplussed.

Jongin snorted. "What if they just wanted me to acknowledge them?"

Baekhyun gave him a rueful smile. "If that's the case then I should slap you. It took me three showers to get that black ink off my skin."

Jongin giggled. “Come here, I wanna try something.”

Baekhyun approached him and stared up into Jongin’s face with curiosity painting his features. Jongin gazed into his eyes, feeling a blossoming feeling in his chest. He loved this man so much and nothing would ever change that. Crazy ancestors or not. Byun Baekhyun was the one for Kim Jongin and that was that.

In that moment, everything felt so solid, so complete and as Jongin’s lips met Baekhyun’s, his heart swelled. He loved him so much and he couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with him. Even if he did believe in ghosts and thought Superman would beat Batman. Flaws and all, Jongin thought as they parted, both locked into each other’s gazes.

“I love you.”

Baekhyun caressed his cheek. “I love you too, babe.”

And maybe it was a trick of the light, but Jongin swore he saw a few of Baekhyun’s ancestors standing at the end of the hall, with smiles on their faces. Maybe he did get their blessing after all.


End file.
